1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a mobile terminal capable of recognizing a user's fingerprint and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, various user interfaces (UIs) and user experiences (UXs) using a fingerprint are being developed. For instance, the related art mobile terminal includes a fingerprint recognition function, and security may be enhanced through a fingerprint recognized by the fingerprint recognition function.